A Little Support Goes A Long Way
by brenthforever
Summary: WARNING EXREME CROSSOVER! funny 2-shot in terrible danger of becoming a 3 or 4 shot. Beth shows up at a support group for the characters of shows that were damaged beyond repair by the writers strike. Incorporates characters from shows like CSI and Bones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned or the shows they are associated with

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned or the shows they are associated with.

I felt the need to write this after the outrageous season finales of every show I watch regardless of the network. Feel free to private message me for a complete list of the way the writers strike screwed up TV.

--

I waked into a room in the back of a library. Looking around I saw groups of people standing and talking and drinking coffee. I stayed in a corner until a woman with short red hair walked in and everyone took seats in a circle. No one noticed me.

"Hello?" I said a bit embarrassed when all eyes turned to me suddenly. The woman with the red hair smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"Welcome friend. Have a seat."

"Umm I'm new to this so…" I trailed off hoping someone would come to my rescue. The red haired woman understood. She smiled again soothingly.

"Don't worry we were all nervous our first meeting." She told me.

"Well thanks I really need this."

"We all do." The woman stood up "Friends I would like to welcome all of you to this meeting of the support group of people kicked off shows or shows ruined by the writers strike. We have a new member today so could we please go around and introduce ourselves and say why we're here?"

The young man next to her stood up. His hands were wrapped in white bandages. "My name is Zach Addy and I was kicked off my show Bones because they made me gormagon. Oh yeah they also blow off my freaking hands!!" he exclaimed holding up his bandaged hands. He sat down.

The man next to him was African American with the slightest hint of an afro to his hair. "My name is Warrick Brown and I was kicked off my show CSI because I was shot in the neck by a mob boss. SHOT IN THE NECK!! Creative writers yeah they really deserve all the money they're asking for. Screw them all." He muttered

The blonde woman in the next chair stood up and introduced herself. "My name is Amber or Cut Throat Bitch, which ever you prefer. I was kicked off my show House because I was also killed off." She looked at Warrick Brown with her eyes full of empathy. "Though they were a bit more creative with my death, I was in a bus accident but no one knew who I was so they didn't find me until my kidneys shut down and I only lived for a few hours." She sat down smiling. "Pleasant isn't it?"

'Not really' I thought but I kept my mouth shut.

Next was a Black woman dressed in a lot of white. "My name is Alexx Woods and I was kicked off my show CSI: Miami because they said I was tired of all the death. God I'm an M.E. for god sake!! Tired of the death!! They couldn't come up with a better reason!! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" She sat down fuming.

The man sitting next to her patted her knee before standing up. He spoke with a thick New York accent. "My name is Danny Messing and my show CSI: NY was ruined because I cheated on my girlfriend with the mother of the kid I got killed then she moved away. She couldn't even stay around for a while?" He said a bit hysterical. Alexx Woods helped him into his chair where he muttered "Sorry Lindsay" over and over.

Next a woman dressed in a suit with an FBI badge on the breast pocket stood and faced me. I had the strangest feeling she could see through my eyes to inside my head. "My name is Meghan Reeves and I got kicked off my show Numb3rs because I was transferred to the east coast. And I had to break up with my boyfriend who just got back from space." She sat and 'humphed'

The woman next to her stood and smoothed her long flowing dress. "My name is Melinda Gordon and my show Ghost Whisperer was ruined because my dad wasn't my dad. And he tried to kill me. Sweet huh?" She turned to the air next to her and muttered "go away…Fine." She turned to me and said "Josh wants some chicken."

I crinkled my eyebrows and gave her the most confused look I could.

"She see's ghosts." Just about everyone said in unison. I nodded my head. "Ohhhhh"

The red head who had greeted me stood up. "My name is Jenny Sheppard and my show NCIS was ruined because I was killed off and then after they find out who killed me they pulled a House with Gibbs' team and sent them all off the show." She looked over at Amber. "No offence."

"None taken" She replied. "That show went down hill after season 3."

Everyone turned to me expectantly.

"Well, umm, uh…" I stuttered suddenly nervous "My name is, uhh, Beth Turner, and my show was canceled."

Gasps were herd around the room.

"Oooo honey." Alexx patted my hand. There was a chorus of 'I'm so sorry' and 'things will work out.' strangely they actually made me feel better.

I'm gonna have to drag Mick along to one of these sometime.

--

There you go a list of shows screwed beyond repair by the writers strike. smiles sweetly thanks for reading. Please review and add any shows you watch that were messed up. I will revise and add anything I missed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone so truly sorry I haven't updated anything in such a long time, I've had a pretty bad week, on Thursday I found out My Aunt passed away in her sleep. So I've been an emotional wreck. We had the funeral today, and I truly believe her spirit gave my little cousin snow because as soon as we got to the cemetery it started to snow and it hasn't stopped since. (Hey Aunt Cathy, snow day? Please?) Well anyway I want to dedicate this chapter to her and I hope she has found peace in Heaven.

***********************************************

A week after Beth's first experience with the support group, she returned with some friends.

"Beth, why am I here?" Josef wined. "I'm fine with the show being cancelled. Really. I don't have to pretend to be the good guy anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mick asked

"I always ended up being the unwilling hero!" Josef crossed his arms and briefly vamped out. "I like being bad."

"Whatever." Beth sighed. "Come on we're gonna be late." She grabbed Josef by the ear and he quickly turned back to normal.

"Ow ow ow." Josef muttered as he was pulled inside.

"Be good!" She warned him as they got to the door.

Mick looked around. There was an interesting assortment of people around. Some were standing in group talking and some seemed to be depressed and were staring at the ground. He noticed one woman sitting alone sobbing uncontrollably.

"That's Melinda." Beth said following his gaze. "Her husband got killed off last week." She said it as an explanation. "She'll be ok." Mick gave her a scathing look over her dismissal. "She see's ghosts." Mick nodded.

"Wow most people would question that." Beth remarked.

"Why would I question that?" Mick asked

"Well ghosts don't exist in our world."

"Umm Beth I realize it's been a while and you may have forgotten, but um, I'm a vampire remember." Mick smiled and Beth laughed.

"Come with me, I have some one I want you to meet." Beth led Mick and Joseph over to a group of people standing by the door.

"Hi Jenny." Beth said addressing a red haired woman.

"Beth. How good to see you again, oh and these must be you friends." Jenny smiled and shook the boys' hands.

"Yes these are the ones I told you about. Mick, Josef, meet Jenny Sheppard, the woman who started this meeting." Beth turned to the rest of the group, there were five in all. "Guys this is Zach Addy, Alexx Woods, Danny Messer, Warrick Brown and Amber."

It took Mick a minute to realize that Beth was done and Amber had no given last name. "Nice to meet all of you." He nodded to each in turn.

"Yeah great. Woo. Can I go home now?" Josef looked up from the ground and caught the look on Amber's face.

She gave him a sarcastic smile and he realized that that was probably what he looked like most of the time. 'Hey' He thought 'I'm kinda cute.'

"Hello." He addressed Amber. "I'm Josef Kostan." He kissed her hand.

"Amber." She replied. "Or Cut Throat Bitch." I really don't have a preference. So what happened to you?"

"Well we that is Mick Beth and I were all on the show Moonlight but since it's been cancelled, I don't know what to do with myself, you know? It's no use being snarky when no one is watching." Josef made a pitiful face.

Amber smiled. This guy was like House and Wilson all on one.

While Josef was making nice-e-nice with Amber, Mick and Beth were talking to the rest of the group.

"Hi Zach. How are the hands?" Beth asked looking at his now gloved hands.

"Oh healing nicely thanks." He replied brightly "I believe I have almost sixty percent of my range of motion back."

"That's great. Zach I would like to introduce you to Mick St. John. My boyfriend and favorite vampire." Beth said proudly.

Mick stuck out a hand to shake and Zach held up a gloved one and laughed. Mick laughed, embarrassed.

"Well everyone actually meet Mick." Beth tried to break the tension and thankfully it worked.

"So" Danny said in a thick New York accent. "You're a vampire? He smacked his gum.

Mick flinched at the sound as it bothered his sensitive ears. "Yes." He said finally "I am."

"Ok then not to be rude or anything, but could you prove it? Just because I've seen a few crazies who thought they were vampires or could fly and there was this drug called Foxy"

Mick cut him off. "Ok yeah story time later. First of all yes I can prove it." Mick looked at Beth who nodded.

Mick grinned showing his fangs. His eyes went light blue and his face turned pale. He turned to Danny and smiled. Danny shrank back and the other's knowing this was no small feat applauded Mick.

Alexx turned to Beth. "Honey you got yourself a fine man there. Don't let him go."

Beth smiled. "You know I won't" She walked over to Josef and Amber.

"Come on love birds. Meeting's gonna start."

As she walked up to Jenny, Beth heard Melinda whisper something to her. "There is some girl named Shannon telling me to warn you to stay away from her man."

Jenny paled. She shook it off and called everyone to order.

"Welcome friends." She said taking the seat at the head of the table. "It would seem we have some new faces here. Please introduce yourselves." She nodded to Mick and Josef.

Mick looked to Josef who looked right back with a look that clearly said "you first."

Mick stood up slowly "Um well my name is Mick St. John and I was on the show Moonlight until it was cancelled last summer."

There was a hushed "oh" and everyone shot him a look of pity.

Josef who was feeling left out hurried to get his two cents in.

"Me too." He wined. "I was the loveable comic relief playboy vampire until they cancelled my, uh, our show."

Beth giggled. "Wow Josef ten minutes ago you couldn't care less."

"That was before I met Amber." He growled at her.

"What about Sarah?" Beth asked.

"Sarah who? She was cancelled with the show. I'm a free man again."

Beth chuckled. She would never understand her vampires.

Jenny who was laughing right along with Beth sobered up when she remembered she had a meeting to run.

"Attention please. Meghan Reeves has an announcement." She nodded to Meghan.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well guys I have some great news." She said with no pretence "I know how I've told all of you about how my boyfriend Larry went into space last year. Well I was just told that infract he didn't. He was sent to the show 24."

A murmur went through the group. They had all heard rumors of characters being killed off shows only to be given a new name and identification in the fabled world of 24. Of course no one believed it.

"I say we should investigate this "24"." Mick said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So tomorrow meet here at 10 o'clock sharp. We leave at noon."

**************************************************************

So as my bio states, this is one of my one-shots that had the misfortune to turn into a multichip. This chapter is trying to explain how everyone who gets killed off a show ends up as a guest star on 24. Or they did until they changed the show around. Does anyone else not get the whole "redemption" thing? Oh well please Read and Review. 


End file.
